Randomised boss zombie
A powerful boss that Is hard to predict, even its health, it can have anything between 35k to 115k, and to make it more confusing, it has attacks from almost EVERY other boss (and certain attacks from regular zombies), more powerful attacks bieng less common, so your not going to be able to predict what this will do, and temporaraly it is able to gain the ability of other zombies, e.g it can throw a imp or 2 like a gargantuar would, or place a ladder although it dosnt have some abilities e.g the atomic bomb zombies bomb ability (because its so op). Although, this boss is quite a lot more likely to have higher than 50% of its max hp cap than the lower 50%, and the "Upon killing first time" Part, the sections are shuffled, exept for the parts with the * at the end and the checkpoints. Battle type Its both conveyor belt, AND buying plants, the conveyor belt will yield ANY of the plants you own, very rarely, it can even be a upgrade and you wont need its base to be used (these can be found because they have a golden glow, those without it are just normal upgrades and need the base) Own abilitys *Huge wave, Summons a Huge wave of zombies *I want random, and i want it now!, Activates the Areas randomisation ability immidiately when activated (used every time its health goes down 10% Upon killing first time... *CHECKPOINT: if you die, you can go back to here rather than restarting. *Not done!, Upon death, 3 Huge waves come, Each more powerful than the last, after one is cleared it takes from 2-8 seconds for the next to arrive* *Nah, still not done! Activated after the above move, Sends a Even larger wave (2x tougher than the 3rd huge wave!) *STILL NOT DONE!, Used after the above, Returns, but with only 25% of its health. *Nah dude, not done... Summons 3 MORE Huge waves, and like Not done!, Each get harder. *Ok, im done, sorta... Destroys ALL plants on screen, and summons Three Instantkill proof pogostick zombies *CHECKPOINT: if you die, you can go back to here rather than restarting. *Ok, Ok, NOW im done, Re-wipes all plants, and starts another regular level, *Lol, i lied, im not done. Comes back again same as in STILL NOT DONE! *Plant V Plant, Some of the plants you unlocked during the area comes in zombotany form, One at a time, in 3's (pairs for the destroyers) All of them are the meaner, more damaging plants of the bunch (so you wont be encountering a Splash-bean zombie) Each zombie with 100 Health, + 2x the health of the plant (the destroyers will have 300 hp + 2x the plants hp, so 400 hp) *CHECKPOINT: if you die, you can go back to here rather than restarting. *This is taking all day!!! Also, im still not done! Does STILL NOT DONE! yet again *Moar Huge waves! Sends 3 MORE waves *Ok,Ok,Ok Now im done, Sends one sub-sub-final VERY huge wave *CHECKPOINT: if you die, you can go back to here rather than restarting. *Another plant V plant, Same as the first plant V plant exept slightly harder, 5 per group (3 for destroyers) and each one gets a extra 50 Hp, (100 for destroyers). *CHECKPOINT: if you die, you can go back to here rather than restarting. *Back again, somehow, Also im not done.. Repeats STILL NOT DONE Exept, with 75% of the origonal hp.. AND wipes all plants before starting *BRING IT! (YOU WILL LOSE/IMPOSSIBRU mode exclusive) Comes back with 150% of its origonal health (200% if in IMPOSSIBRU mode)* *NOW im done, the battle FINALLY AT LONG LAST ENDS * NOTES *The plant v plants do give you Time to setup, 2.5x longer than you get usually in a regular wave *The sections with a * At the end arent shuffled (also checkpoints) You will lose mode Same as normal, 10x the rewards if you beat it all Randomized area plants cost 5% less sun to buy, a free special ability but NO CHECKPOINTS. This is not mandatory to beat the area, its just if you want to go into a complete rage and throw your monitor out the window IMPOSSIBRU mode Same as YOU WILL LOSE mode, exept even higher rewards A better free special ability if you beat it all Randomized area plants cost 15% less sun to buy, and bragging rights, Although its WAY harder, you have even more sections (just a few looped around with increased difficulty) And each section is more difficult ;D, This mode you will truily hate. IF You somehow win this mode (i would reccomend getting a lottery ticket) also you will be happy with the massive amount of cash money you earn and the special ability. Category:Boss Zombies Category:Zombies